


April 10

by AgentCat341



Series: Kira: A Top Cat Fanfiction [1]
Category: Top Cat (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCat341/pseuds/AgentCat341
Series: Kira: A Top Cat Fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000821
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	April 10

I arrived in New York City in Central Park in the 1960s. I don’t tell my friends about my hometown but I do know some stuff about where I come from. Where I come from, there’s a pandemic! They call it COVID-19. Right now, we’re stuck in quarantine at home. It’s the worst thing ever!  
The thing is: I just arrived here out of nowhere. I don’t know how I got here but when I saw nobody had masks on, I was so overwhelmed, it wasn’t funny. I was freaked out of my mind! But I was even more freaked when I found out my appearance had changed drastically.  
I don’t remember what I looked like before! Maybe my memories will come back once I find a way back home! But my appearance is definitely not what it used to be! I’m a cat! And not the quadrupedal lazy things you see back at home! I’m a walking, talking feline! My appearance isn’t humanoid, though. It’s like what you see in the cartoons. If I go down on all fours, it looks like I’m a regular cat, only bigger. Standing up, I feel more regular but I’m still more feline than whatever I used to be!  
So anyway, I’m a white cat with long, white fur! I’m so fluffy I feel like a cloud! Other than that, I also have long, brown hair on my head that grows all the way down to my ass, whiskers sticking out of both sides of my muzzle, and a giant, bushy white tail that grows all the way up to my head when up straight and that’s almost as thick as me! Seeing my tail is just the beginning. I grabbed that thing and snuggled it so hard! This was enough to comfort me in my strange new surroundings! I’m standing in Central Park. There’s a flower garden around me and a lake behind me. A peaceful surrounding but sometimes peaceful is even scarier.  
I let go of my tail when I saw two more cats walking by! I’ve seen them before and I know their names but I don’t remember where I saw them! The first one was a tall, thin pink one with a bushy tail and a white turtleneck sweater. His name is Choo Choo. The second one was a thicker green cat named Spook, who wore a black tie and talked like a beatnik. As soon as I saw them, some part of me wanted to hug them both until I explode but as freaked a feline as I was, I was pretty damn close to pissing all over the ground from fear. Choo Choo and Spook were holding strips of tickets for something. I figured if I stood real still and just looked away, they would go away. Unfortunately, they just started walking straight towards me!  
“Hey, like, uh, kid,” Spook said to me in his beautiful beatnik voice. “Would you like to buy a raffle ticket?”  
“Hey, kid,” Choo Choo said to me in his Brooklyn accent that always made him my favorite. “Are you a hippie?” He noticed my long hair. He was right. I’m somewhat of a hippie.  
I’m standing here, shaking like hell. Choo Choo and Spook talked to me! They fucking talked to me!!! I couldn’t believe my eyes! I knew I had to be dreaming but I didn’t know for sure. Chooch and Spook looked at me like I was crazy. Choo Choo waved his paw in front of my eyes to see if I was still conscious! I was having a mental breakdown! Choo Choo, the pink-furred fluffball I’ve always wanted to cuddle was standing right in front of me. In his beautiful eyes, I could see that he could tell something wasn’t right.  
“Hey, Spook,” he said to his companion. “I think there’s something wrong with this guy.”  
“Yeah, man,” said Spook. “Like, I think, like, he’s scared.”  
I felt a sick feeling in my stomach. I felt like I was gonna puke all over them and ruin Chooch’s beautiful sweater! I managed to keep it all down. I could tell Spook wanted to make me feel safe and that I was among friends, so he stepped up to me and grabbed my paw and shook it in a friendly way.  
“Like, hey, man,” he said to me, a friendly look in his eyes. “Like, my name’s Spook! And this is my pal, Choo Choo! We’re, like, selling raffle tickets for a block party our leader TC’s holding!”  
I knew the name! TC! It was short for Top Cat!  
Spook held out some raffle tickets. “Like, uh, would you like to buy a raffle ticket? You know, like, support fellow cats? Where do you live? Are you an alley cat type?”  
I don’t know where the hell I live but it sure as fuck ain’t an alley! I knew I had to get the hell out of here! I finally screamed my first words as a cat. Despite my feline appearance, my voice was the same. Or maybe it was. I don’t remember anything about me. Maybe it was just the total shock that caused my memory loss. But I know that I still spoke English. And I screamed my first words:  
“LEAVE ME ALONE!!!”  
No sooner had I said that than I fell backwards into the lake and suddenly I knew no more!


End file.
